Jigglypuff vs Amy Rose
Jigglypuff vs Amy Rose is Peep4Life's one hundred and seventeenth OMM. Description Pokemon vs Sonic! Pink is the theme today, but will Pokemon or hedgehog prevail? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Hearthome City (Pokemon) Turned out that there was an evil. Well. 'Evil.' Might be a stretch. But a rather a severely unkind Jigglypuff that had been following crowds into contests, and using Sing to put the victims to sleep. That same Jigglety Pigglety (yeah, I have called her that since Gen I; you just make ''me stop), would then nick all the valuables on the crowd members at the time. Why, only yesterday had they taken all the rings that Tails took in with him. And the minute he stepped outside, he hit a spike! Then there was how it stole. Okay, enough drag, Amy had come to the very same contest the next day, but missed the first part since she was at the concessions stand. When she walked back in, she came face to face with a robbery in progress. "Aha! What's this?" Amy challenged, rushing with the Piko Piko Hammer. '''Nobody blink! Fight!' "Jiggly!" cried the Pokemon, she then broke out into song, and Amy felt herself growing weirdly woozy. "That.. singing..." she muttered, propping herself up on the mallet. If the singing is what is causing this... ''she thought. ''Then... ''"LALALALALA I AM NOT LISTENING!" Amy yelled, covering her ears as she began running at Jigglypuff. The Pokemon caught on, and stopped singing, instead using Pound to knock Amy back. The hedgehog slammed into the wall, and shot back up only to be hit with another. Amy picked herself up again, but this time was caught by Rollout. Amy landed on her ribs, and glared at the circling Pokemon. Amy struck with her Piko Piko Hammer, knocking Jigglypuff across the hall, and pursued with a Spin Dash. The attack collided with an incoming Rollout from Jigglypuff; gaining the advantage over the Pokemon was going to be tough. Amy focused her energy inwardly, going invisible and then tagging Jigglypuff with a sneaky Homing Attack. Jigglypuff took to the air, spinning and delivering kicks and punches amid them. Amy smashed another Homing Attack, and then hammered Jigglypuff through the door. As Amy chased, Jigglypuff went for Rest. Amy took the attack, launched into the air and then being caught with Rollout several times. Amy lashed out, gripping Piko Piko tightly. Jigglypuff backed off, and desperately had to try an all out attack. Sorta. As Amy ran again, Jigglypuff used Rest again. But this time, Amy was ready. She Spin Dashed around the back, and stood over the sleeping Pokemon. "Sweet dreams!" Amy cried, blasting Jigglypuff with an almighty wham from the hammer. '''KO!' "JIGGLYYYYYYYYYYY!" Jigglypuff wailed, vanishing into the sky. Amy looked around at the carnage. "Yikes. Well, I better get to setting this right." she said, as she lifted the broken door up. Meanwhile, the audience was just coming around. "Man, was the performance ''that ''boring?" asked one of the men, earning unanimous glares from his fellow audience members. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Amy Rose! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees